Part 04: Stargate SG10: Recovery
by Ariston-1
Summary: Using a stolen Goa'uld Al'Kesh SG-10 Assist the USS Gen G. Hammond with the rescue of the captured SG-1 team


Stargate SG-10

Recovery

Vanishing into a halo that was a hyperspace window the Al'kesh vanished from the hostile planet below while small interceptor fighters attempted to shoot down the vessel before it vanished, the four fighters of local planetary origin turned around and began to return to the planet below. They almost reached the safety of the vast energy shield before a second hyperspace window opened before them, breaking quickly in all directions they split to avoid the dangerous energy that formed during the opening of the window. It seemed to happen in slow motion as a vessel appeared from within the vortex firing weapons in a rapid succession. Two vessels instantly exploded in a dazzling display of green flames that burned from the atmosphere within the alien fighters, quickly the remaining two fighters split off into two separate directions and turned back towards the attacking Goa'uld designed ship.

Ribbons and bolts of energy streamed through space in all directions as the three ships danced around each other in a dazzling display of piloting, while multiple shots slammed into the Al'kesh's shield grid slightly weakening the vital defensive systems with each shot, explosions ripped threw the interior of the vessel as the pilot expertly managed to avoid anymore weapons fire. It was a matter of bad design that the primary defensive and offensive weapons on this vessel was a twin ventral mounted staff weapon inspired cannons with full access to all areas of the ship but the dorsal portion of the vessel. Who knew what was going threw the minds of its designers? Yet the very mention of the Goa'uld would inspire a certain feel of dread. Perhaps they believed no one would challenge such a ship. Either way it was a bad design.

Quickly the pilot flipped over the ship and fired rapid succession of blasts as a third ship exploded in green flames and quickly died out as the vital fuel source for the fire dissipated into the vacuum of space. Now all that was left was the last fighter and perhaps the most challenge for the crew of the wounded Al'kesh, finally a mistake was made by the attacking craft. A nimble vessel with four wing like structures emanating from a central mass that was the pilot capsule, directly behind the pilot was a huge power core and obvious choice for attack from the superior weapons of the Al'kesh. However the next shot from the alien vessel had done more damage to the Al'kesh as her shields collapsed around the vessel and all that was protecting the crew was the hull of the ship. Now in the command deck the crew looked on in shock as the attacking ship headed straight for them firing its wing-mounted weapons at an astonishing rate, explosions ripped threw the ship until a final shot hit the staff cannons and sealed them in place. Curses came from the pilot as the weapon systems locked at ¾ aft, now the pilot had to think quickly as he spun his ship around, exposing the rear of the ship to enemy attack.

Once again, an enemy pilot made a vital error and fell into the trap as the Al'kesh weapons ripped threw space and destroyed the final enemy fighter, with a sigh of relief the Al'kesh pilot sat back in the seat and looked around the flight deck with satisfaction. The vital hull of the ship was damaged but holding together, some how the ship was holding together. Yet the sigh of relief was short lived as the sensor screen on the mid-range bomber / scout ship rang into life as four more enemy fighters where on an intercept course. Curses filled the flight deck once again as the pilot aimed his vessel at the incoming fighters, with only one thing life to do it would be difficult as the timing would have to be exactly perfect or the enemy fighters would survive and attack the wounded Al'kesh. _'Just a little closer' _thought the pilot _'A little more… perfect now!'_

A hyperspace window opened directly in front of the enemy fighters giving them no room to move as they crashed into the unstable vortex and exploded, the pilot smiled as the communications system was activated.

"_George Hammond, this is SG-10. Planetary defences neutralised. You may proceed with your extraction of SG-1. Confirm?"_

"_SG-10 this is the General Hammond, confirmed. We are dropping out of hyperspace in low orbit. Transfer all information on location of SG-1"_

"_Transmitting now Colonel Carter, we'll wait for your you to leave and we'll meet up at the rendezvous point in fourteen minutes"_

"_Confirmed, Hammond out"_

Once again a hyperspace window opened as this time the huge earth cruiser Hammond exited hyperspace almost scraping the atmosphere as her shields glowed from the friction as the vessel locked onto the captured SG team and beamed them aboard, alarm bells rang across the bridge of the heavy cruiser as ten enemy fighters where instantly launched from the surface.

In her command chair Colonel Samantha Carter looked at the screen as her ship began to take the brunt of the tidal friction forces placed upon it by the close planetary atmosphere.

"_Major Marks, please tell me you have the location of SG-1?"_

"_Yes ma'am… beaming them directly to the bridge… now!"_

Battered, bruised and half-naked SG-1 materialised in a halo of white light. Quickly medical staff ran to them as they lay on the deck of the ship coughing and struggling for breath. Slowly Colonel Cameron Mitchell looked around and laughed slightly as he saw his old friend and former team member smiling at him.

"_Thanks for the lift…" _Coughing wildly. _"Strike… P4C-379er as a hostile world… move on to the next"_

He half smiled as he passed out on the floor as the huge vessel began to climb out of the edge of the atmosphere, opened a hyperspace window, and vanished quickly followed by the Al'kesh. After fourteen minutes, the Hammond had exited hyperspace as the Al'kesh joined its side and activated its communications system.

"_SG-10 to USS Hammond, respond please Colonel"_

"_Hammond here, nice work SG-10. Any damage to your ship?"_

"_We've finally got the main weapons back on-line a little under ten minutes ago, shields are almost fully replenished… we are good to go. Race you to the nearest Stargate Hammond?"_

A slight laugh came over the communications channel as Colonel Carter sat back in her chair and replied.

"_Not today SG-10... Setting course for the nearest Stargate, once arrived we'll beam down SG-1, you can escort them through the Stargate and we'll take possession of your Al'kesh for transfer back to Earth"_

"_Confirmed Ma'am. See you them, Al'kesh out"_

It only took three hours for the two ships to reach the nearest friendly planet Stargate during which time the captured Al'kesh was almost fully operational. As they dropped out of hyperspace, three crewmembers from the Hammond beamed onto the vessel to take possession of the valuable ship.

"_Major Marks, nice to see you again. You too ma'am"_

"_How are SG-1?"_

"_A few bumps and bruises, the atmosphere on the alien world was a little hostile but they should pull threw quickly. I must admit we where surprised you hailed us from this vessel. How did you get it?"_

A smile crept over the team leaders face as she stepped forward and spoke.

"_Since the destruction of the Goa'uld and Ori, Tau'ri artefacts are very valuable if you know where to go"_

"_Alright, what did you do?" _He said with a sigh.

Alison Macdonald's reputation had spread like wildfire threw the Stargate program, although was a good officer she was also considered a little _'Off the deep end'_ as Colonel Mitchell once said. Marks awaited her response as his team secured the ship.

"_I gave someone my watch, I told them it was a highly valuable Tau'ri artefact given only to members of the Stargate program"_

"_They ARE Ma'am"_ Marks cried out.

""_Yes I know, SG units do have specially designed watches, however I did not give them one. I had an old one in my pocket… it cost me about $10 the last time I was off base"_

"_You bought an Al'kesh for the equivalent of $10?"_

"_It's not what you sell Major, It's how you sell it"_

She winked slightly as SG-10 stepped onto the ring platform along side her, laughing slightly she disappeared behind the activated rings and disappeared.

Ten minutes later SG-10 arrived through the gate carrying a wounded SG-1, smiling to the General ,Alison looked up at the observation room high above and nodded slowly, SG-10's first mission threw the get was a successful one especially since they had added a new ship to the growing number of captured Goa'uld designed ships in the fleet. Upon the debriefing Teal'c, one of the last surviving members of SG-1's original line up looked up at General Landry and nodded as he spoke with his usual firm tone.

"_It is confirmed General Landry the Goa'uld named Mabus has taken this world for his own"_

"_Alright, Sergeant Harriman, Contact the Tok'ra and inform them of this development. Nice work Colonel Mitchell, I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you?"_

"_Just a day at the office sir"_ He replied in pain.


End file.
